1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for use with vehicle batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Persuasive use of automobiles has led to the enactment of numerous regulations concerning their safety and efficiency. For example, automobiles are required to incorporate various space-consuming safety features such as seatbelts and airbags to protect passengers during a collision. Manufacturers have addressed these requirements, in part, by constructing automobiles that incorporate compact engine compartments that do not sacrifice cabin space. The resulting engine compartment is often cramped, with minimal spacing between components. One such component is the battery used to start the automobile.
One problem that commonly affects motorists is a discharged battery which prevents the automobile from starting. Although a discharged battery can result from various conditions, such an event typically occurs when a motorist exits the car without verifying that certain electrical components (i.e., headlamps) have been shut off. Upon returning, the motorist is unable to start the automobile because an excessive quantity of current has been drained from the battery. Consequently, an auxiliary source of current, or a new battery, must be provided in order to start the automobile.
The most common method of starting an automobile having a discharged battery is to provide a "jump" to the automobile that has the discharged battery using a set of cables (i.e., jumper cables) connected to an external battery such as a portable emergency battery or the battery of a second automobile. Jumper cables include clamps at each end that are attachable to the terminals of an automobile battery. Once properly connected, the discharged battery draws current from the external battery in order to start the engine. Alternatively, the discharged battery may be charged using an appropriate charging unit. Regardless of the method used, however, a cable having a compatible clamp is generally required for attachment to the terminals of the discharged battery.
An automobile battery typically consists of terminal posts on top of the battery. Recent trends in engine compartment configuration have necessitated batteries that incorporate side mounted terminal posts. Side mounted terminal posts, however, are often sized smaller than top mounted terminal posts. Furthermore, side mounted terminal posts are often positioned relatively close to other components of the automobile. Consequently, it is very difficult to connect a standard jumper cable clamp (which is often very large) to side mounted battery terminal posts when providing a jump, resulting in a frustrating experience for stranded motorists. In addition, the probability of improperly connecting the clamps and causing injury to the motorist is significantly increased, particularly at night. For example, a common problem experienced when using standard jumper cable clamps with side mounted battery terminal posts is unintentional disconnection of the clamp as a result of the difference in size between the clamps and the side mounted terminal post. The disconnected clamp can hit various components in the engine compartment, causing arcing and possibly resulting in damage to the component or injury to the driver.
One attempt at addressing the difficulties encountered when connecting a jumper cable clamp to the side mounted terminal post of a battery requires securing an adapter to the clamp. Such adapters, however, do not reduce the size of the clamp and, consequently do not reduce the probability of causing inadvertent contact between the clamp and adjacent components when the adapter is being connected to the side mounted terminal post. In addition, such adapters often require complicated assemblies to facilitate attachment to the clamp.